


Fireworks

by lookinginthelight



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, F/M, Pete's World, Stand Alone, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookinginthelight/pseuds/lookinginthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what he thinks of kissing Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

The Doctor thinks of regenerating.

How energy licked like fire through his veins.  
How light burst forth from his fingers, how it consumed every inch of him.  
How the man he once was met his death in a whirlwind of heat and light.  
Everything in his past, working together to build a new man, but this, this moment of chaos and beauty was the tipping point.  
How each and every cell of his body gave up, gave over control in tiny explosions behind his eyelids.

_This must be what it means to see fireworks._

He remembered what it felt like to die. And to be born.  
The searing pain of loss and something ending, flashes of memories: of pain, of joy, of a different man. A man slowly deteriorating.  
Every inch of skin, every follicle of hair, every muscle, every bone made new. How he emerged, breathless, prepared for a new life.

This is what he thinks of kissing Rose Tyler.

\---

The TARDIS door closes, and the sound makes Rose pull away. The Doctor's arms are fastened around her now, but she breaks away to run towards the sound. 

Rose stops. The familiar whirring of the TARDIS lets her know that she won't get there in time. She watches it fade from view. 

Staring at the blank beach, Rose feels an all-too-familiar hand slip into hers. 

_This is not a dream._

* * *


End file.
